The Collection
by Detective Smithjones
Summary: A mysterious dimentional traveler is out to ruin Ash and his friends' holiday, as well as capture all the Legendary Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

A scream split the silent night air of Camp Half-Blood. There was the sound of glass shattering, and a black-clad figure leaped out of the Big House and into the dark sky, aided by a pair of enormous black bat like wings that exploded out of his shoulders. As the moon came out from behind the clouds, the moonlight reflected off the black and gray plates of the thief's armor. The alarm was soon raised and all the campers rushed outside to confront the intruder.

This should not have been possible. Monsters could not penetrate the magical borders of the camp. But this was no monster. In vain did the Apollo cabin shoot arrows at the figure. In vain did Percy Jackson and his friends pursue the intruder, in hope of retrieving their stolen magical items. But by the time they had reached the armored intruder, he was already jumping through an interdimensional portal in the woods, through which, without his invitation, none could follow. And for good measure, the thief had set the cabins alight.

He was a collector, of sorts. But more on that later.

As he landed in his pocket dimension, he contacted one of his clients, Llessur. He had to notify him that he had Riptide, Percy's sword.

"What?" asked Llessur.

"Guess what I've got here?" asked the thief. "It's the sword you wanted for your wall, Riptide."

"Great," replied Llessur.

"I shall deliver it to you as soon as possible. And don't forget about my reward."

"Whatever."

"Nice doing business with you."

He terminated the thief took off his helmet, revealing two cunning brown eyes. He was known to his clients as the Traveler, because he could open portals to any fictional dimension. Well, all except Dreamland. If the Traveler went there, it would upset the balance and cause a 'logic loop' to occur, trapping him there. It was just too perfect there. The Traveler set his helmet on his ivory inlaid desk, and checked his messages.

There was a new one, and from a new client, too. Owley. Now _she_ was an interesting one. Completely Pokemon obsessed. Her last job for him had been to collect all of the Frontier Symbols for her, and to eliminate "the pesky Frontier Brains", whom she found too troublesome to fight one at a time. At both these missions, he had excelled. There were now seven new graves in Mount Pyre, and seven new symbols in Owley's possession. How predictable.

When the Traveler completed a job, his clients would give him a small piece to add to his own collection, which he was keeping in his base. There were over nine thousand rooms, each containing a different collection, from Clawshots to rusty keys, you name it, and it was here.

The Traveler looked at the message, and remembered how he had killed all seven of the Frontier Brains. He had impaled Tucker on an icicle, hung Lucy from the ceiling of the Battle Pike with her own Seviper, thrown Anabel off her the top of her tower, given Spenser a heart attack with a hologram, trapped Brandon in his maze (minus the exit, causing him to die of starvation), fed Noland through his own factory machines (turning him into Poochyena food), and suffocated Greta with her own white belt. It had not been fun, but business was business. Even if he had to wash bloodstains off his armor.

As the Traveler read the message, he allowed a smile to form on his normally blank face. All images of dead Frontier Brains were instantly laid aside.

The message said:

Traveler,

Due to your effectiveness and speed at doing missions, I have decided to press a new one on you. I am currently on a quest to hunt down and capture all of the Legendary Pokemon in Hoenn and beyond. I am having trouble getting Ho-oh, Lugia, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Rayquaza, Groudon, Kyogre, and Latias. I need you to travel to Hoenn and capture them for me. Your reward will be exceedingly handsome when this task is complete. Do not kill unless absolutely necessary.

Best wishes,

Owley

The Traveler picked up his helmet and slotted it over his head, feeling it lock into place. As he opened the portal to Hoenn, he smiled once more. Unlike his previous mission, this one would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly into the Garden of Latias and Latios as Ash Ketchum and his friends laid out the wedding plans on the picnic table.

"So should the flowers go here, or here?" asked May as she gazed at the plans.

"Well, _I_ think they should go _here" _said Brock, pointing at a completely different spot.

"But," said Ash. "Will Latias like the flowers?"

"I think she will," said May.

"She'd better, after all the money we pooled into making this wedding successful." Muttered Max under his breath.

"I see a problem. The wedding is supposed to take place in two weeks, but shipping these flowers," said Ash, pointing at a catalogue, "Will take a month! We'll never get the flowers here in time."

"Two weeks! You never told us that! Now we won't have enough time to put up the streamers, buy pots for the flowers, get enough food for the buffet, buy Ash a tuxedo…" May cried, listing off a bunch of things that they still had to do.

"Can't you postpone it?" asked Brock.

"No, I don't think so. You see, I promised Latias a wedding two weeks from now. I even got Bianca to help her with her wedding dress!"

"How about ordering some other flowers instead?" suggested Max.

"Why can't we just catch some Bellosom? Then we don't have to pay, _or_ wait for shipping." Said May.

"We can't, because for one reason, they won't look very pretty in the garden, and then they'll run loose. Secondly, Latias won't like them!" said Ash in frustration.

"Let's focus on setting this place up for now, okay?" said Max, realizing that the situation was desperate.

"Fine," they all said.

May began putting up the streamers and set up some chairs, while Max swept the place and set up the rest of the chairs. Brock brought a podium up to a high rock, where Ash had planned for the priest to stand. Ash made sure that everything was in order and decided to check up on the bakery to see how the wedding cake was going. He also got Max to calculate how much money he and his friends would have to give the stores that they bought everything from after the wedding.

"It's over nine thousand!" said Max.

"What, nine thousand!" exclaimed May. "There's no way that can be right!"

"Actually, you're right," said Max. "It's over nine million!"

"Oh no! There's no way we could possibly pay for that!"

"Wait," said Ash, peering down at the piece of paper that Max had done his math on. "What's the real total?"

"Fifteen million, nine hundred sixty-three thousand, twenty-one. Oh, and twenty cents' worth of tax."

Ash rummaged through his bag for money, and also told his friends to do the same thing.

"Well I got a lot of money from defeating the Elite Four and a whole lot of other trainers," said Ash. "How about you guys?"

"Same here," they all said in unison.

After Max added up all their money, they had around seventeen million dollars.

"We actually have enough money to pay for everything?!" said Brock in surprise.

After that they all went back to work. May flew to the wedding clothes shop and picked out a three tuxedos. Then she went to the dress shop and bought herself a dress. Max unpacked the picnic food that they had brought with them. Brock helped Max, and Ash put a tablecloth on the picnic table, after carefully placing the new and improved wedding plans on the soft green grass.

"I wonder what's taking May so long…?" wondered Ash to himself.

"Hey, let's start lunch without her," suggested Max. "I'm starved."

"So who's going to be the priest?" asked Brock.

"I don't know yet," Ash said absent-mindedly as he bit into a ham and cheese sandwich.

"But we _have_ to have someone as the priest! If we don't, it won't be a proper wedding." Brock argued. "So find one now!" he finished, snatching Max's Pokenav and shoving it into Ash's face.

"Okay, okay," said Ash, calling all of Max's contacts and asking if they wanted to be a priest for a wedding, occasionally taking bites from his sandwich.

"No one wants to be the priest except for Scott…"moaned Ash.

"That crazy guy?!" said Brock. "No way!"

"Well he is our only choice," said Max. "And he can't figure out what to do with his life after the death of the Frontier Brains occurred…"

"Fine, I'll think about it," muttered Brock. "But don't think that I'll say yes,"

At that moment May had flown back, and was calling to them.

"Hey guys, do you think that these tuxedos look okay?"

Max looked up at the tuxedos briefly, then looked at May in a dull way.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"What do you mean 'whatever'? I went through a lot of trouble to get these!"

"Geez, fine. They look fine."

"Fine?! Fine?! Is that all you can say?!"

"Look, May, just calm down!"

"…"

The Traveler flew in from the west. He had just finished marking the legendary bird Ho-oh with a radioactive tracer spray, making it impossible for it to hide from him. As he went to mark Latias, the final target, he slowed down when he saw the mark was surrounded by four-no, five beings. The Traveler had done many of these jobs before, and he recognized an escort when he saw one. It would be hard to get this one without a massacre, and massacres drew attention. The Traveler activated his comlink at two thousand feet, and punched a number into his gauntlet, which had a multitude of things hidden inside.

"Hello, Ziba? Yes, I need you here right now. No, I don't care if you _are _haunting someone's dreams right now, just _get over here!! _Yes. Hoenn. Hurry up, and tell Metallo he's to come too. Got it? Good."

The plates on the Traveler's helmet shifted to form a macabre grin. Ziba and Metallo would make this whole mission go much faster, and he would not have to share the reward with them. The day was just getting better and better.


End file.
